Persona The other room
by Newest-Jester
Summary: Alex Ryner arrives to Inaba looking for a nice and quiet place to live. For the first week everything seems fine, but as time went by he started to get bored by the small rural town. Now the mysterious murders star once again, and the investigation team must stop the new threat. But when their usual methods of saving people fail, they must wait for the leader to come back to fight.
1. Chapter 1

"Where am I?" I asked as I looked around and noticed I wasn't at my apartment. I had waken up in dark purple room, it almost looked like one of those fancy bars. I always wanted to order desert in one of this, I thought it would be funny. "You are in a very dangerous place, it would be wise of you to listen to me." Said a voice that was coming from across from where I was sitting. "I don't have much time to explain so I will give me you the short version..." I tried to look at this person but I couldn't see his/her face. It was cover by what looked like a butterfly. "You are about to be contacted by my partner. You see him an I are conducting an experiment and he seems to think that you can turn the tide on his favor. Now he will offer you great power that I can not but should you refuse his offer I will make sure that you suffer no tragedies in the near future."  
Who is this girl? Is she a girl? Looks like it, but what does she mean? I can't think straight, damn it what do I do?  
"For now take this, it will open a door that will let you communicate with my servants. I must take my leave and please think about your future, Mr. Ryner" With that the girl got up and left through the back door. This is one hell of a dream.  
But before I could wake up someone enter the shop, I couldn't look at this one at all. There was like some smoke or shadows surrounding it, what the hell?  
"Good evening Mr. Ryner, or should I call you Alex. Can I call you alex? Im going to call you Alex ok? Ok, so listen I had this little speech prepared for this but judging by the aura around here, I can tell that my dear friend was here. So how about instead I get down to the point, look you have great potential on you kid. I want to help you reach your full potential, I can provide you with the power you just need to make sure to follow my orders. So do we have a deal?" Is this guy for real? I can't even tell if im dreaming or not. Although power does sound pretty nice, maybe I can ask him if I can have a test run with this called power.  
"Sure everything you need, now put it there." A hand came out from the smoke that surround this guy. I wasn't sure of what he meant by that, does this mean that he can't read my mind? I don't know if I should trust him but when power is offered how can I refuse. So I shook his hand and with that felt an extrem headache.  
"Yeah that happens more often than what you think, anyways I'll be leaving some to tend to any questions you might have. Oh I almost forgot here's your key. With it you can enter this place from any other door in the human world. Oh and one last thing, don't bring anyone in here, I don't like uninvited guests. With that I must take my leave, look ahead young man this would be an interesting year for the small town of Inaba." Said the guy as he was going back through the front door. I don't know what this was all about but this was a pretty good dream. I had a million questions for him but the one on the top of my head was…. "Who are you?" As I asked the shadow, smoke thing turned and said.  
"My name is Nyarlathotep but you can call me boss." 


	2. Chapter 2 It wasn't my first day

_**Author's notes: Alright I was supposed to put this but I forgot to, anyways this is my second fanfict that I post but I'm open to any kind of judgment. I hope you enjoy it, the first chapter was supposed to explain something but I forgot what it was. **_

"Ah….that was…..one hell of a dream." I woke up drenched in sweat and yelling. That dream looked more like a nightmare, and who were those people? "It doesn't matter I have to get up and….. oh crap I'm late" I yelled as I looked at the clock on the side of my bed. This was my first time being late but being a goodie two shoes I didn't like breaking the rules.  
As I ran out the door I noticed a couple of kids hanging by the electricity pole. It seems that some people still can't accept the fact that an American lives here. Although that doesn't matter right now, if I get there any later Mr. Hanamura is going to hold this against me.

Junes

I arrived at Junes by 10:30, an hour late I just hope I don't run into anyone I'll just do an extra hour an…  
"Mr Ryner are you just arriving?" I heard a voice coming behind me and I was ready to receive any punishment, but when I turned and saw Hanamura jr. I was so relived that I almost fainted.  
"Mr. Hanamura, you almost gave me a heart attack. I thought that it was your father that cought me snooping around." "Oh don't worry about it and I've told you before, don't call me Mr it makes me feel old or that you are calling my father." He said while smiling, no offense to him but I've always thought of him as a tool. Although he probably thinks the same about me.  
"Sorry but it's a costume from the states, we call our superiors Mr, you guys do that thing with sama and san." With that we talked until we got to the electronic department, then he asked me for a favor. "So Mr. Ryner could I ask you for something?" He said while grinning very oddly.  
"Sure what is it? After all you did save my skin from your dad's rath." With this maybe I could rank some major points later.  
"Well you see it's my turn to do the midnight shift but I promised a few friends that I would hang out with them, so…." I interpreted him cause I knew where he was going and I didn't mind. After all I didn't have anything planned today.  
"Say no more I'll cover for you, just let the security guys know that I'll be picking up the flash light and keys." He jumped with joy when I told him that and then told me that he already had done so. He knew from the beginning what he was doing, he was just playing me and I fell for it.

11:30 pm

"Hey guys how you been?" I asked them but they just stood quiet. "Still giving me the cold treatment, thats cool I can take a hint." Man what a pair of asswholes I'm just trying to be friendly. I grabbed what I needed and left but when I closed the door behind me something fell from my backpack. It look like my keys, but when I picked up the ring of the keys I noticed that those keys weren't mine. One was velvet blue and the door was purple but a different kind of purple, just like in my dreams.  
"No way…..you're telling me…..that it was REAL?" I shouted, it took me a few minutes to get myself back together. "What should I do? Which key should I use" I was conflicted, but when I grabbed the violet one I felt the same pain as in the dream. Then I remembered that Nyarlathotep guy promised me something, power. With that I went to nearest door I could find. As soon as I put the key in I felt shivers going down my spine. I turned it and opened the door and went in, and before I knew it, I was at the bar again.

"Welcome to the violet room, this place exist for two reasons only. First and most important of all to help you through your journey and second to make a mockery of its counter part." A woman who was behind the bar's couner said as I enter the place. I didn't knew what to say, I thought that I was gonna see that weird guy again but I guess not. "Now I know that you may have a lot of questions so, ask away." Seriously? How is she? Maybe instead of asking myself I should ask her.  
"I'm sorry but who are you? And if you don't mind me asking, where are we?" I mean for real this still looks like a dream, and that guy didn't told me where I was last time "Ah it is alright for you to know nothing about this place, after all it was just created for you." For me? Why would anyone go as to build a bar for me? "You might be able to tell or maybe you don't but this place exist between dream and reality, mind and matter. As for me my name is Juliet, I will help you bring out your true potential." This must be some sick dream, I mean there's no way anyone would do this for me. "For now, how about you sit down and I read your fortune?" Seriously? This girl appears out of nowhere, with this room, and now she wants to read my fortune? Where the hell am I and why? I mean, I know I wanted power but now the one to read people's hand.  
"Hey no offense or anything but I came here to get power, not learn about the stars and all that crap." Juliet raised an eyebrow at me with a mischievous smile to her.  
"Alright then, let us get down to business if you insist. Would you like me to start at the beginning or at the end of our tale? You know what I'll start at middle then you can ask all the questions you want Mr. Ryner. You see there was once this group of kids that had a special power, and they used it to go inside televisions to save people. This people were to be casualties from a battle between our boss and his rival. Since this people didn't die my boss is hiring uou to take them out. Was that good enough to you?" She asked while giving me a mischievous smile, I probably offended her somehow. Also what's up with that? I'm supposed to be a sort of hitman but for kids? It's not like I haven't thought of it, I mean being a hitman bust be fun. Then again I'm basing all my knowledge of them on movies, shows and books. "Ok let me see uf I got this right, your boss…" Juliet interrupted me just to say "our boss!" Not only thay she said with a strength to her voice, almost as if my parents where yelling at me.  
"…Alright OUR boss hired me to be a hitman, for some kids. If this guy is so powerful why not do it himself, or itself. I mean last time I saw him in as a dark something. " I told her with the straightest face I could make but she only chuckled. "Yup that sounds like him, anyways look unfortunately my boss must abide by a set of rules. You see him and his rival are sort of having a wager, and in this wager they can't intervene directly. Although in their last encounter sir Nyarlathotep found out about this and now is allowed to choose a champion in the realm of man. Someone to Intervene im his behalf, you have some potential that others don't, so he chose you."  
Potential? What does she means, I mean that Nyarlathotep said the same thing but I should probably save my questions for the end.  
"Now this potential is something called the wildcard. Now I know I said others don't have it but, that was more of it's rare. Other people have it as well but not many, now what is it? Well in order to explain that I would have to tell you about persona and the other room that will be available to you. "  
Person? Other room? I guess I just got myself into a lot of trouble. What else could go wrong. You know this would probably be the part in a story when it starts to rain, good thing that I'm inside this bar.


End file.
